


Trapped Like a Fly in a Web

by StarWolf802



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom AntiMatter, Eggs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Spider Hybrid, Spiderwebs, i am SO BAD at tagging hhh someone teach me how to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWolf802/pseuds/StarWolf802
Summary: AntiMatter accepted the proposition from spider demon Natemare to become his personal fuck toy on the condition that AntiMatter would have someplace to live comfortably and, more importantly, be taken care of. Who knew how much he'd like it?





	Trapped Like a Fly in a Web

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooooow I'm awful, I talked about this with a friend last night and this morning I was like ...holy fkcu I gotta write that shit so...I did. Bottom AntiMatter is a blessing. He just wants to be taken care of :'( Oh and also in case you missed that part of the tags: this has eggs/oviposition in it because I am a nasty awful kink gremlin. Have fun :'))))))

AntiMatter wakes up hot. He flexes his fingers, making some semblance of a stretch in the position he's tied up in, and then groans. The neediness of his dream is coming back.  
  


He's been having so many of them recently, dreams where he wakes up horny and so, so empty. AntiMatter groans again, louder, as he feels a wave of slick gush down his spread thighs. He can feel heat radiating out from his belly at the thought of getting fucked again, the feeling left over from his dream. His cock is pressed against his stomach and leaking precome against his skin.   
  


He never considered himself a bottom, but ever since Natemare made him one, he finds he actually adores it. Natemare, the spider demon, gave AntiMatter a proposition: he could be loved and taken care of if he agreed to become Natemare's toy. And you know what? He would have made the same choice. He is loved and taken care of. When he's not tied up in Natemare's web, he's left to his own devices, provided he always comes back and doesn't see anyone else for pleasure. Natemare lets him have free range of his rather impressive house and the surrounding city of LA as much as he'd like, complete with shower and kitchen.  
  


Right now, though, he's needy and empty and wants something to fill him up. He vaguely wonders what time it is. The room he's in, dimly lit and warm and pleasantly humid, makes time seem a lot more fluid. He's not sure whether it's early morning or late afternoon. He truthfully doesn't care that much. All he cares about right now is how much he needs something inside him.   
  


“Mare,” he moans softly, another wave of slick dripping down his thighs as he says the name. “Mare,  _please._ "  
  


He's in luck. Natemare always seems to know when he's calling for him, because a few moments later the door swings open and Natemare steps in. He's wearing an unfairly tight shirt and ripped jeans, and AntiMatter blinks at him hazily.  
  


“Woken up from your nap, I see,” Natemare says amusedly, eyeing AntiMatter. “What's this all about, hm?”    
  


“Can you-- can you fill me up?” AntiMatter bites his lip. He's still unused to asking for things like that. But-- god, all he wants right now is something inside of him. He blushes as he feels himself involuntarily clench around something that isn't there.   
  


“Did you have another dream?” Natemare walks close to AntiMatter, pulling a few strings of the webbing filling the room as he does. AntiMatter shivers as he feels his legs get pulled open further by his knees and ankles. His hands are tied behind his back, torso supported comfortably by the strong webbing around his body like satin ropes.    
  


“Y-Yeah,” AntiMatter says softly, looking up at Natemare with half closed eyes. The sight of Natemare is just making him remember his dream all over again.   
  


Natemare chuckles. “Always so needy. I shouldn't put venom in you right before you fall asleep, should I? Because then this happens.” As he says it, one of his hands slips between AntiMatter's spread thighs and he presses two fingers into AntiMatter's hole. They slide in down to the knuckle with no resistance, a product of the heat-inducing venom Natemare keeps AntiMatter filled with.    
  


A sharp moan leaves AntiMatter's mouth at the feeling and he squirms, hips jerking down against Natemare's slender fingers. He needs more. God, he needs more. He needs Natemare's dick inside him, satisfying the aching emptiness he's trying to get away from. That thought triggers another gush of slick and Natemare draws his fingers back with another chuckle.    
  


“You're soaking wet.” AntiMatter whines at Natemare's words, and it turns into a moan as Natemare continues. “I love it. I love watching how embarrassed you get when you're dripping like this.”    
  


“Please just fuck me,” AntiMatter whimpers. “I feel so empty and needy, please, it hurts.” He licks his lips, panting for breath and staring at Natemare with half closed brown eyes.    
  


Natemare growls breathlessly, eyes taking in the sight of AntiMatter before surging in for a kiss. AntiMatter moans into Natemare's mouth sloppily as Natemare reaches down and kisses him hard, one hand coming up to fist in AntiMatter's soft brown hair and the other undoing his jeans. Natemare pulls away from the kiss abruptly, kissing along AntiMatter's jaw then moving down to his neck.   
  


“Yes…” The word is dragged out through his clenched teeth as AntiMatter tips his head back, Natemare's fangs scraping at his neck. AntiMatter's throat is perpetually covered in dark bruises and bitemarks from Natemare's sharp teeth, and he welcomes the feeling of one more. AntiMatter groans low and long as Natemare sinks his hollow fangs into AntiMatter's skin and pumps venom straight into his bloodstream.    
  


Immediately, heat floods AntiMatter's body. His arousal kicks up tenfold and so does the empty feeling inside of him. He keens, pressing his hips against Natemare's, only getting more frantic when he feels the tip of Natemare's cock slide into him. It's driving him fucking crazy, and he feels tears burn his eyes. He needs it, he can't stand this emptiness.   
  


“ _Please!_ ” The word comes out as a sob. He can't stop the whine and raw desperation in his voice.    
  


AntiMatter feels his mouth drop open in a silent scream as finally, finally, Natemare thrusts into him. The feeling is too much for him to handle and he comes completely untouched beneath Natemare, hips jerking uncontrollably as he spills all over his belly. He sees stars and his mind blanks out for a moment as his orgasm tears through his body. It's like his entire world has shrunk down to this little moment of pleasure.    
  


When he comes back to his senses a few moments later Natemare is thrusting in and out of him fast and hard, practically abusing AntiMatter's sweet spot. AntiMatter throws his head back, spreading his legs as far as he can and sobbing unashamedly.    
  


“Yes, _yes!_ ” His voice is a high pitched scream, hips jerking to meet Natemare's thrusts. Even after already coming, he's still horny and unsatisfied. His toes curl as Natemare slams directly into his sweet spot, grinding the head of his cock against it almost cruelly. “Th-There!”    
  


AntiMatter sobs again, drool starting to run down his chin. He can't find the strength of mind to swallow or compose himself and loses himself to the pleasure, eyes slipping closed as he desperately rocks his hips against Natemare's in perfect rhythm. His thighs are trembling and every thrust is accompanied by a wet squelch from the slick AntiMatter is still leaking.    
  


“God, you'll take everything so well,” Natemare pants, voice close to AntiMatter's ear. “I hope you're ready to get filled, little whore.”    
  


AntiMatter nods frantically in response, hiccuping out a noise of affirmation. He wants so badly to have something inside him for good, be strung up in the web like he's just some toy to stuff with come. AntiMatter keens, desperate for Natemare to come inside him, this heat clouding his senses and burning across his skin making it hard to focus on much else.   
  


Natemare grunts as he slams his dick hard into AntiMatter, gripping AntiMatter's hips so tight he'll probably have bruises in a few hours. AntiMatter moans breathlessly as he feels heat flood into him, filling him up just like he craves. AntiMatter's thighs tense, trembling like he's going to fall apart.   
  


AntiMatter whines, almost mindless with the pleasure running up and down his body. His hips still jerk as Natemare doesn't stop, grinding his hips against AntiMatter's butt even as he comes inside him.    
  


Then AntiMatter realizes something else. It's not just come. He feels an uncontrollable shiver wrack his body as he feels the hard roundness of an egg slip into him snugly, pressing hard against his sweet spot. Just that feeling makes him come untouched for the second time, making a mess of himself again. Natemare laughs breathlessly even as another egg slips out and joins the first. AntiMatter has to concentrate to even be able to still remain aware with the feelings assaulting his senses.   
  


“Feels...it feels so good...please, more…” AntiMatter is nearly incoherent with pleasure. His heat is demanding more eggs, more of the feeling of being stuffed full like this. “I can take it...I can take it all, please...I wanna be stuffed full so bad…”   
  


“I know you can, pretty boy,” Natemare pants out. “You're such a whore you've come untouched for me two times. And I know how much you love getting stuffed full of eggs and come and left in the webs for a while with your belly all taut and bulged out.”   
  


AntiMatter feels tears start to run down his face as he nods again, sobbing out breathless, disconnected pleads for more. All he can think about is getting filled until he can barely move. It's the heat talking, to be sure, but _god,_  that sounds so nice.    
  


AntiMatter slips into a haze of pleasure for a while. All he can think about is the feeling of Natemare slowly stuffing him with eggs, the heat gradually dying down as he gets fuller and fuller. This is exactly what he needed. The eggs were a welcome surprise, filling him up so good along with the come and accompanies them.   
  


Before he knows it, Natemare has stopped. AntiMatter blinks hazily up at him as Natemare reaches forward and combs his sweaty hair away from AntiMatter's equally sweaty forehead. AntiMatter whines softly at the contact, stuffed full and oversensitive to any touch. He doesn't want Natemare to pull out. He already feels drowsy again, drained from the rough sex they just had and the venom starting to pull him under into the soft warmth of sleep.   
  


AntiMatter whines pathetically as slowly, Natemare pulls back from him, slipping out along with a gush of come. The eggs still stay firmly inside AntiMatter, pressing against his belly and sweet spot, providing the constant low burn of pleasure and fullness he needs. AntiMatter starts as something is gently pressed inside of him again, then clenches greedily around the short plug Natemare slipped inside.    
  


“Now nothing will slip out.” Natemare sounds smug. “You can be stuffed full for a while, won't that be nice?    
  


AntiMatter gives a short moan in response, relaxing again into the webbing holding him up. He finally can relax, rest his aching hips, think about things other than being fucked and filled. He feels his eyes beginning to slip closed, feeling pleasantly stuffed and warm inside. Every time he shifts slightly the eggs press harder against his sweet spot, and he can't wait for the dreams this will bring.    
  


Natemare kisses AntiMatter's temple, the affectionate action making AntiMatter smile. Then he reaches back, gently pulling the webbing away from AntiMatter's wrists. AntiMatter feels Natemare adjust the webs around him, making sure he's comfortable again, then give him another kiss. AntiMatter smiles contently as he hears the door open and close again.    
  


Slowly, AntiMatter reaches up to his belly, pressing with both hands against the taut skin. He probably looks pregnant, and that thought sends another surge of heat through him. _Good._  He wants to look stuffed full for his mate.   
  


With that pleasant thought in his head, AntiMatter finally relaxes and easily falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this awful fuckfest, if people show enough interest I may just expand on this idea because eh it's actually kinda interesting and oh boy the porn options for this are STAGGERING. If you enjoyed, please please drop a comment and/or kudos.


End file.
